


Blood and Lust

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, Rough Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 1,110 One shotSummary: Assassins, especially of the ninja variety, can often require payment of the non-monetary kind.Rated: NC-17~~Written for Luleiya - gotta feed those cravings. Attached NSFW preview art was created for this story by the multi-talented Languorous Sky.!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2018: (Mature Ballot) Vilest Villain 1st Place and Sexiest Leonardo 1st Place~~!!





	Blood and Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Languorous_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Languorous_Sky/gifts).



>             Deep into her slumber, Karai sensed no danger.

            At the sudden sound of her balcony doors being slammed open, Karai sat bolt upright in her bed.  Clutching silk sheets to her bare breasts, she stared wide eyed at her intruder.

            He stood framed against a clear night sky.  Twin swords were slung across his back and a leather band around one naked thigh held several kunai.  From each of them a piece of blue cloth fluttered, the only hint of color in otherwise solid black gear.

            Moonlight fell across his face and shoulders only because he allowed it to.  His eyes were aflame, his skin splattered with blood which ran in rivulets down his body.  The blood was not his own.

            Karai’s first words of protest died on her lips as he stared at her.  A shiver of anticipation scurried down her spine and then she warned herself to keep her expression neutral.  She was the Mistress of the Foot clan.  Paid assassins in her employ did not simply help themselves into her bedroom.

            Leonardo showed no emotion as he stalked across the room.  His movements were precise; his objective clear.  The leather band hit the floor at the halfway point, followed by his belt, then his swords as he reached the side of her bed.

            Inertia turned to action as his knee touched the mattress.  Karai reached for her dagger, which lay beneath her pillow, only to have it snatched away before her fingers could close on the handle.  With a quick flip of his wrist, Leonardo sent the dagger flying across the room to embed itself in one of the walls.

            A rough hand against her shoulder shoved Karai back on the bed.  She lifted her hand to scratch at his eyes, but Leonardo blocked her swing.  Before she had the chance to react again, he grasped the top edge of the sheet and yanked it back with enough force to strip the bed completely.

            With his hands brutally holding onto her upper arms, Leonardo climbed onto the bed and kneed Karai’s legs apart.  His eyes roamed her naked form while she writhed beneath him, trying to extricate herself from his hold.

            The blood that covered his body felt sticky against her skin.  Karai told herself that she did not like being manhandled in this way, but her pussy clenched in anticipation and grew wet with her juices.

            “You are staining my bedding,” Karai hissed at him.  “Get . . . off . . . of . . . me!”

            She tried to push him away but without the full use of her arms her struggles were to no avail.  Karai felt the weight of his cock as it slid against her vulva and then Leonardo plunged his length into her.

            Gasping sharply, Karai bit back further sharp words as Leonardo’s thick cock filled her cunt.  He pulled back and then snapped forward quickly, working into a rhythm that had the entire bed rocking.     

            “Pig!  Uncouth animal!” Karai exclaimed, cursing him as he fucked her.

            A dark chuckle was the only verbal response she received for her efforts.  With a speed that left her breathless, Leonardo’s hands fell from her arms and slid down to her thighs.  Grabbing them tightly, he hoisted her legs onto his muscular biceps, rising to his knees as her pelvis was lifted off the bed.

            The movement was so smooth that his dick never left her pussy.  He began to plow into her, the new position pushing his cock so deeply that Karai swore she could feel him hitting her cervix.

            Karai reached overhead and grasped the metal frame of the bed in order to keep her head from being slammed into it.  Her breasts bounced with the force of Leonardo’s rutting.

            The tingle that had begun to form in her vagina grew into a familiar tightness.  Eyes closed to mere slits, Karai stared at Leonardo, who returned the intensity of her gaze.

            Inside Karai’s private chambers, the only sounds to be heard for several longs minutes were grunts, churrs, panting breaths, and the slapping noises made by two sweating bodies moving together.

            Then the rising tide of her impeding climax had Karai arching her back, her head digging into the pillow.  For a moment she teetered on the precipice, heart thumping painfully as her breathing stopped, and then . . . .

            “Leonardo!” Karai shouted as her orgasm hit, making her pussy spasm around his cock.

            He seemed almost to have been waiting for her.  At the sound of his name, Leonardo’s movements grew frenetic and then he inhaled sharply before burying his cock into Karai’s pussy as deeply as it would go.

            Karai’s vagina was still snapping at his cock as Leonardo emptied his seed into her body.  Slowly peeling her fingers from the bed frame, Karai’s hands flopped onto the bed, numb and useless for the time being.

            Leonardo thrust his hips forward several times more, riding out the small aftershocks of his pleasure.  When he was done, he pulled out of her and dropped Karai’s legs back onto the bed.

            He rose from the bed and tucked himself away, all the while watching Karai.  She could feel his eyes on her body, could almost feel the heat of his gaze passing over her heaving breasts and the wet patch between her legs.

            “Get out,” Karai snapped at him, determined to exert some semblance of control over her retainer.

            Leonardo’s grin was feral.  He gathered his things, taking his time as he donned his gear.  He exited the way he’d come; pulling the balcony doors together.

            Before they fully closed, Leonardo said, “As you wish, Mistress.”

            Karai slowly sat up and stared into the darkness that remained after his departure.

            The assassin was driven into her bed by his blood lust, the flames of his desire fanned by the adrenaline that resulted from a kill.  It was Karai who directed his actions, it was she who pointed him to his targets.

            Thus it could be said that it was only fair that she be the one to quench his needs afterwards.  He appeared to believe that to be so, though they never spoke of it.

            Or perhaps they never spoke of it because Karai needed the illusion that Leonardo was completely under her control.  He was inscrutable, unreadable, mysterious, and deadly.  He was ninja.

            And he would not stop coming to her in the middle of the night, covered in the blood of one of their victims.

            At least Karai had learned to stop locking the balcony doors.  It saved her from constantly having to replace them.


End file.
